


无题③

by 1476955878



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 王一博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1476955878/pseuds/1476955878
Summary: 流年似锦车双黑现背造谣一张嘴，辟谣我不听
Relationships: 刘年似锦, 宽锦, 流年似锦 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	无题③

刘海宽打完最后一杆球，解下了手套。旁边嫩模极有眼力地喝彩，边赔笑脸边递过酒杯。  
刘海宽瞧她一眼，眸色深沉，蕴藏着不知名的情绪。那嫩模叫他看得腿软，不知所措的手爬上他的胳膊。刘海宽笑了笑，眼睛盯着她胸前那一片白花花的波涛汹涌，微微动了动手肘蹭蹭，性感饱满的嘴唇吐出低沉诱人的词句。  
“穿那么少，不冷吗？”  
嫩模张了张嘴刚要说话，刘海宽却没有要听的意思。他把手臂从她胸前抽出，往休息区走去。

休息区里都是以前的老朋友，刘海宽工作忙不常回家，这次赶上肺炎盛行不得不滞留，自然得跟朋友好好聚聚。  
数九寒冬，休息区却暖和得如同春天，嫩模美女们也都穿的清凉。做东的叫了挺多姑娘们陪着，甚至还周到地送来几个知名的少爷。刘海宽一进休息室，就被莺莺燕燕围起来，粗略扫一眼，还真有几个上等货色。  
推开了缠上来的俊男美女，跟主人家打了个招呼，他随便找了个地方坐下。几个哥们凑过来调侃。  
“呦，海宽哥今天兴致不高啊！”

刘海宽举了举杯示意，缓慢地咂咂嘴，目光从陪酒男女身上扫过。  
“就拿这来挑我的兴致？寒碜谁呢？”  
今天坐在这儿的，都是市里有名的富家子弟。刘海宽家里宽裕，人长得又高又帅才艺多多，又会哄情人，以前也是个爱玩的小爷。后来拍了剧进了娱乐圈，曝光度高了自然得有所收敛，给公众营造个温柔单纯的男人形象。  
算算日子也真是不少天没吃着肉了。  
不过眼前这些他却是是瞧不上的。  
陪酒的这些要么是新晋嫩模，要么是摸着门路想往上爬的年轻姑娘，模样姿色虽是上等，但在这个近千万人口的大都市里可是一抓一大把。  
要是以前，刘海宽相当尊重这些凭本事吃饭的男男女女，说不定还真挑个有眼缘的睡一睡。  
可自从进了娱乐圈以后，形形色色美女俊男见多了也睡多了。他现在虽然粉丝几百万路人缘也不错，但架不住有心人祸害。为了这些狐狸精们惹得自己一身骚，实在是划不来。

“我好不容易回来一次，就这么招待我？”刘海宽似笑非笑地念叨，好看修长的手指轻轻叩击杯壁，含了口酒细细品啜。  
这句话惹得朋友们抚掌大笑。  
“靠，就知道你小子死性没改，怎么着，给你叫几个女明星来陪陪？说不定还有你熟人呢。”  
也有人拍拍他的肩膀，好奇地询问。  
“不是，宽哥，怎么想起来上娱乐圈混去了？又不是什么好地方，实在犯不上啊。”  
刘海宽故作神秘地摇摇头，搂上旁边一直敬酒摇骰的嫩模的腰，漫不经心地加入他们的游戏。  
“别提了。哥几个怎么样啊，真都挺久没见了。”  
他们正在玩的是个挺简单的游戏，嫩模们围成圈，公子哥们轮流拿房卡出来转，转到谁就睡谁。  
刘海宽既然瞧不上这些姑娘，自然也没去拿房卡。桌子上的房卡也不知是谁的，他随手一转，竟转向了自己正搂着的小美女。  
房卡主人笑开了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，宽哥要是喜欢就留着吧，我可不敢夺宽哥所爱！”  
刘海宽侧头正眼瞧了瞧怀里的姑娘，小小一张脸，长得很清秀，大眼睛下面的亮片闪闪发光。  
倒真是不错。  
很感慨地笑笑，刘海宽拿起桌上的房卡，很利落地插进嫩模酥胸的缝隙。搂着她站起身，他轻轻捏了捏姑娘挺翘的屁股，示意她到房卡主人那去。整了整衣装，抬起手臂看了眼腕表，他举起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“哥几个尽兴吧，我那边还有个局，就先走了。”

刘海宽提前打好招呼，让助理找人把房子收拾收拾。  
过年这几天在爸妈家住，成天早睡早起装乖宝宝，连个黄片都不敢看，更别提带人回家睡了。  
刚进门他就觉得不对，二楼浴室的暖黄灯光在漆黑中显得格外扎眼，淋浴的水声噼里啪啦滑过肌肤，想想就是很香艳的画面。  
到底是收拾房子自带陪睡服务，还是助理自作主张安排了个陪睡的。  
刘海宽很深入地想了想。

刘海宽走到浴室门口的时候，朱赞锦正从里面出来。  
他头发湿哒哒地滴水，浑身上下一丝不挂，身上冒着蒸汽，像一道热气腾腾刚刚出锅的美味。  
朱赞锦好整以暇地用大眼睛盯着刘海宽，一点没有害羞的意思，笑得酒窝深深，眼中满是无辜的纯真。  
他的阴茎跟他本人一样坦诚，很有精神地半挺立着，随着他的动作颤巍巍地“点头“。  
刘海宽看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，喉结微动。

他们是拍戏拍到一半时搞在一起的。  
不过其实从初次见面开始，刘海宽就对朱赞锦挺有兴趣。  
朱赞锦长得娇小可爱有特点，两个酒窝溺死人。他们俩对手戏多，几乎天天都在一起，朱赞锦很喜欢抬头看他对他笑，打趣地叫他海宽哥哥，叫得他心里像被小猫挠了一样。但朱赞锦看起来太“良家”了，刘海宽没敢贸然招惹，就只能也小猫挠一样试探。  
有意无意地肢体接触，体贴温柔地仔细照顾。刘海宽把蓝曦臣延伸到戏外无限远处，一心一意给朱赞锦画着大饼。

阿令剧组里刘海宽跟王一博最聊得来，主要是俩人实属一类人，两个小爷平常聊天荒腔走板的，随口都是十八禁话题，好的简直要穿一条裤衩，傍家都能换着睡。  
其实想想，刘海宽和朱赞锦进展这么快还要多谢王一博。  
那天是星期三。  
下了场大雨，没办法继续拍戏。刘海宽跟王一博出去喝酒，晚上回来时意外撞见朱赞锦的房门开着。王一博眼神示意刘海宽推门看看，自己很干脆地转身回房，标志性的括弧笑出现在白净的小脸上。

进门以后，刘海宽才算明白为什么王一博会摆出一个那么暧昧的笑容。  
朱赞锦在自慰。  
隔着门口的屏风，刘海宽能清楚地看见他的一举一动。  
他的手不得要领地胡乱抚摸下体高高挺立的性器，无助地蜷起身体，忍受着快感的折磨。  
他深深地拧着眉头，双眼紧闭，离得这么近，刘海宽几乎能看清他如羽翼般飞起的睫毛。他莹润的水唇狠狠地抿起，两颊的酒窝时隐时现。刘海宽听见他喉中滚出的、难以抑制的哼声。  
……。刘海宽觉得有点热。  
朱赞锦突然加快了手上的动作。好看的手指磨蹭性器顶端，模仿性交一般撸动。快感如潮水般奔涌而来，他的头发丝都在震颤，哼声几乎是瞬间就变成呻吟。  
刘海宽简直爱死了他的叫声。  
一声一声像小猫叫春，黏腻浓稠的难耐和承受不住的崩溃拉丝，混杂了哭腔和颤抖。  
毫无预兆地，朱赞锦突然看向刘海宽的方向，猩红的舌尖探出，微微喘息着舔舔唇角，大方把性欲摆在明面上供他观赏。  
“帮帮我……海宽哥哥……”

拿过一边的毛巾，刘海宽很贴心地帮朱赞锦擦起了身体，手也不太老实地在他身上揩油。  
刘海宽很喜欢朱赞锦的乳头。小小的又粉嫩，敏感得很，稍稍刺激就要在白皙的胸膛上傲然挺立。有时候朱赞锦兴致好，玩玩乳头就足够欺负得他难耐的泪水流满脸。  
每次做爱刘海宽都在心中默默感慨朱赞锦的好身体。男人的身体本不如女人软嫩，朱赞锦却带着多年练舞的柔润。他的骨架很小，胸脯屁股上都是有肉的，揉捏起来很带劲。大概要这样评价，他身上的每一根线条都带着活力，每一处隐秘都藏着勾人的情欲。

“肺炎闹得这么凶，怎么跑过来了？遇到什么事了？”  
刘海宽怕朱赞锦着凉，哄哄劝劝把他塞到被子里，只留个小脑袋在外面。  
朱赞锦眼圈有点发红，很用力地摇了摇头。  
“没事，就是想你了。”  
刘海宽自然不信。

毕竟睡了那么多回，刘海宽自认还算了解朱赞锦。  
这条小狐狸看着人畜无害，实际上鬼算盘打的比谁都精。长了张纯良的脸蛋，却干着吸人精血的勾当。小狐狸性子活泼得很，在情爱上也放的开，光明正大地跟刘海宽睡觉，坦坦荡荡地要他的偏爱。  
刘海宽承认，朱赞锦对他来说的确是不同的。  
他们更像是一片沼泽中相伴生长的两株植物。彼此知根知底，在最肮脏的黑暗中紧紧拥抱，然后整理好衣装，赶赴一场蓄谋已久的觥筹交错。满座宾朋间不经意的眼波相对，你以为是初见，实则是重逢。  
刘海宽默不作声。  
沉默很容易在黑夜中凝固成实体，而朱赞锦不喜欢这样的气氛。  
于是他开口。  
“烦死了。”  
“刘海宽，我千里送炮，你操不操？”

朱赞锦很喜欢跟刘海宽做爱。  
刘海宽是个体贴的情人。他会轻柔地为你擦掉脸上的泪水，哄着吻着疼着，也会准确地朝着敏感点猛干，让你高潮连连。  
朱赞锦简直在他那双修长、骨节分明的手上吃尽了苦头，那双手不但弹琴灵巧，玩弄起他更是有一套。  
每次高潮时刘海宽都会“贴心“地照顾到他全身上下所有敏感地带，一定逼得他浑身颤抖，被压榨得快要虚脱才肯罢休。  
食色性也。  
朱赞锦活得很通透，也很轻松。  
聪明人从不去纠结那些没必要纠结的问题。  
就像刘海宽从来不问那个淫靡的雨天怎么知道进来的一定是他。  
就像他也从来不问刘海宽微信里的性感头像和暧昧话语。  
食色性也。  
黑暗中的植物彼此环抱着舞蹈。  
沼泽无边无际，他们是无根浮萍，只能相互缠绕攀附，才能勉强为生。

刘海宽把朱赞锦面朝下压在床上，手臂环抱搂紧，手指颇有技巧地捻磨他的乳头。叼住朱赞锦的耳垂，刘海宽毫不吝啬地将灼热的呼吸喷洒在怀中小人的耳际，不出所料引来人一阵不由自主的瑟缩和喘息。朱赞锦卖力地翘着屁股，用股缝磨擦刘海宽正在苏醒的下体。  
刘海宽的浪荡不羁是有资本的，他的性器粗大，完全挺立时青筋爆出，前段微微翘起，能很轻易地顶到男人或者女人穴眼最深处。  
“在浴室扩张过了……”朱赞锦有点不乐意地扭扭屁股，试图阻止刘海宽将指节探入他后穴的动作。  
“啪！”  
刘海宽不容置疑地给了他屁股一下，让他乖乖配合。大过年的还没出正月，怎么能见血。  
一路来舟车劳顿，尽管朱赞锦之前做了扩张，可紧绷的神经一时难以调节，刘海宽艰难地动了动陷在他屁股里的三根手指，无奈地“啧”了一声。  
“小朱老师，放松点啊，太紧了我进不去。”  
朱赞锦很难得地骂了句脏话，一边努力放松括约肌，一边偏着头数落刘海宽。  
“紧你也嫌？要松的找欧美的去……”  
刘海宽憋着笑把阴茎一寸寸顶进他体内，缓慢而坚定地撑开内壁。朱赞锦一痛就会倒抽气，刘海宽很虔诚地在他后背上亲吻，顺着脊椎一路吻下来，细细咂摸品尝朱赞锦的滋味。  
前戏之后就是漫长的活塞运动。  
刘海宽好像把这几天见嫩模们攒的火都撒到了朱赞锦身上，攒足了劲狠狠往里头顶，速度也快的不像话，完全不给朱赞锦适应的时间，直接拎着脖领把他丢进快感的漩涡。  
朱赞锦开始还挺着屁股挨操，哼唧几句太深了顶到了，几百下以后就只能失神地张着嘴巴被顶出一些毫无意义的音符，口水顺着下巴滴落到床上，晕开一片水渍。  
刘海宽专心地操弄他，哄骗着他自己掰开白皙挺翘的屁股，将紧致淫荡的小穴献到他的阴茎跟前。朱赞锦倒不觉得羞耻，只是被操得快感连连使不上力气，于是挨了刘海宽好几个巴掌，屁股上一片火辣辣的酥麻。  
高潮在即，朱赞锦哭叫着配合刘海宽的操干撸动自己的性器，刘海宽把手探到他身前，和他一起握住性器摆弄，那玩意颤抖着射出一道道淡色的白精，朱赞锦仿佛被人抽去了底气一般滑落在床上，瘫软着喘息。  
刘海宽却并没有停下。  
朱赞锦喜欢在高潮之后继续被激烈地操弄，喜欢被床伴的粗大阴茎操到崩溃，干到求饶。喜欢被操得连精都射不出只能射尿的羞耻和快感交织的折磨。刘海宽和他每次玩都要确认好第二天的行程，免得不能尽兴。最过分的一次，朱赞锦被他干的尿了一床，结束的时候碰碰身上稍微敏感的地方就会有强烈的快感，哼叫着喷射出一小股尿液，像个被玩坏的娃娃。  
刘海宽觉得或许朱赞锦的骨子里是有那么点疯狂的。  
刘海宽从后面把朱赞锦扶起来，让他乖乖地直起后背跪着，腰身下蹋。他搂着朱赞锦的腰，挺身而入，角度不同带来全新一轮的刺激。  
爽的过了头，朱赞锦一把抓住刘海宽的另一只手狠狠咬住，刘海宽便顺势将拇指搅进小狐狸的嘴里，强迫他张开嘴，挑逗他的舌头。  
朱赞锦觉得只有在床上，刘海宽才会露出些许他本来的性情——在被钱财名利和岁月磋磨之前的刘海宽，或许也曾经是个热情莽撞的少年。  
朱赞锦偏过头和他接吻，他们的吻是急切的渴望，唇齿磕碰的刺痛只能为这一场舌尖上的盛宴助兴。  
亲吻过后刘海宽突然从后面捂住他的口鼻，他的呻吟变成沉闷的哼声。恍惚间他听到另一种声音，随即乳头上传来让人疯狂的刺激感。朱赞锦挣扎着低头去看，胸前可怜的两点粉红此时正拼命震动着——是一对做工精致的乳夹。刘海宽的另一只手此时复又移到了朱赞锦的阴茎上，毫无规律全按心情地撸动揉弄。后穴快感源源不断，乳头和阴茎又被体贴照顾，朱赞锦的高潮来得又快又急。性窒息将高潮的余韵拉到最长，刘海宽松开手时，朱赞锦大口喘息着，又喷出一小股精液。  
刘海宽也射了，他慢慢抽出阴茎，又快速插入，半软的性器从朱赞锦的后穴中带出精液、润滑的混合液体。朱赞锦翻了个身，大大敞开双腿，两根手指扯开被过度使用而泛红的后穴，肠壁收缩，白精从他小穴里缓缓流出，穴口一张一合，看起来十分色情。  
刘海宽又硬了。  
他把朱赞锦的双腿架到肩上，按着他的大腿狠劲操。朱赞锦哭着求饶，摇着头咬着下唇直打哭嗝。刘海宽可不会被他骗，硬着心肠顶着前列腺研磨，按着九浅一深的方法折磨得朱赞锦穴眼里头酸软至极，又麻又痒，于是又撒着娇求着刘海宽狠狠干他给他解痒。  
刘海宽温柔地哄着他，按住他的双手，继续自己九浅一深不紧不慢地操着。朱赞锦委屈得直哭，但高潮两次身子软了又不耐操，几百下之后也吞吞吐吐地射了，射的格外艰难，精水也稀薄。  
没等朱赞锦从高潮的快感中走出来，刘海宽就举高他的双腿，对着他的骚屁股狠狠冲刺。这个角度进得极深，就算是慢慢操弄朱赞锦都坚持不了多少下，更何况刘海宽大开大阖地抽插。朱赞锦的阴茎很快就开始跳动，是要射精的前兆。  
可刘海宽不想让他这么快射出来。  
“赞锦，等等我。”  
刘海宽一边在他耳边亲吻哄骗，一边拿着锁精环套上了朱赞锦的阴茎。朱赞锦当时崩溃，摇着屁股想躲开刘海宽的进攻，却被一句“躲一下再操一次”给吓唬住。只能抽抽搭搭地求饶，哥哥老公爸爸叫了无数次，快感多到恐怖，直念着要尿出来了，越来越凄厉，嗓子都要喊哑。  
最后朱赞锦果然被刘海宽操尿了，淡黄的尿液直直迸射出来。朱赞锦累得睁不开眼，刘海宽就只能抱着他去洗澡清理。

他们其实也不常做爱。  
毕竟都是演员，忙自己的工作，总是聚少离多。  
他们算是个什么关系呢？  
以前在阿令剧组，王一博也问过刘海宽这个问题。  
“哥，怎么着？真栽了？”  
刘海宽很玩味地笑着看他。  
“怎么，你吃醋？”  
王一博碰了个软钉子，缩缩脖子，转身去黏着肖战了。  
刘海宽若有所思地摇了摇头。

洗过澡以后两个人都洗没了睡意，靠在床头有一搭没一搭聊天。  
刘海宽又问你为什么来。  
朱赞锦叹了口气，有个挺好的戏，想拍，但恐怕得被一个流量给抢走。  
“真憋屈啊海宽哥哥……”  
刘海宽扶额，自从他俩好了以后，朱赞锦的东北话一天比一天溜，有时候甚至能把他好不容易矫正的普通话带回东北腔。  
朱赞锦说的那部剧他倒是知道，也是部耽改剧。是个机会。可朱赞锦本就是由耽改剧陈情令出圈，要是再拍耽改，怕对口碑和未来戏路有影响。倒不如让给那个流量，趁机营销一波没有后台小可怜被抢戏的桥段，积攒路人缘。  
刘海宽轻轻给朱赞锦顺着毛，把想的这些跟他说了说，说完了之后正有点骄傲地等着夸奖呢，却发现怀里人身子一抽一抽地在笑。  
“这些我的团队都告诉我啦……”  
小狐狸真是调皮。  
刘海宽戳了戳朱赞锦的酒窝，问。  
“那到底为什么突然跑我这来？”  
朱赞锦捉住刘海宽在他脸上作乱的手指，乖巧的神情中闪过一抹狡黠。  
“海宽哥哥，我一开始就说了啊……”  
“我想你啦。”


End file.
